


Tightrope

by ChaoticXXHearts



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Ambiguous gendered Master Attendant, Other, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 18:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15734760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticXXHearts/pseuds/ChaoticXXHearts
Summary: When Brownie was first summoned, he didn't expect to learn how beautiful the world was. And he owed it all to his Master Attendant, the one who was the most beautiful of all.





	Tightrope

**Author's Note:**

> Song lyrics from Tightrope, from The Greatest Showman  
> Food Fantasy belongs to Elex  
> I do not own any of the characters seen here.

_Some people long for a life that is simple and planned. Tied with a ribbon._

A food soul’s life was always a simple affair, a long one too. It was either spent destroying fallen angels or working for their cooking attendants the moment they were summoned. Simple, clockwork, continuous without a trace of longing for anything else, for anything that would allow them to have “subjective thinking” or emotions that would allow them to understand their situation. Some people would love for the simplicity, for the fact that they only had to follow orders and nothing else. Brownie certainly did.

_Some people won't sail the sea 'cause they're safer on land. To follow what's written._

Truthfully, being a simple butler was the only thing he could’ve ever wanted. To serve his cooking attendant, to go out into battle and kill fallen angels, that was the life he was supposed to lead, the life all food souls were supposed to lead. He didn’t want for anything, truly. He just wanted to be faithful and useful in any way possible.

_But I'd follow you to the great unknown._

Being faithful, the first thing he did once he was summoned was to serve Master Attendant a snack. But they didn’t want a snack, not at all. ...Well, maybe a little, they said. The first thing they did once they were finishing up the snack was to drag Brownie to the river that was nearby and promptly jump in, much to his protests and chagrin. They simply laughed as they flicked water on him while fooling around in the river. The next day, Master Attendant became sick and the food souls under their care were left to take care of them. And yet, they continued to smile as they were served rice soup and hot tea. It was that sort of personality that intrigued Brownie, despite the initial horror and worry he faced when he was first introduced to the human. And they became even more intriguing the more they interacted, all with a big smile on their face.

_Off to a world we call our own._

It was amazing how simple fascination was the core of his Master Attendant, pointing out beautiful things much like how Hotdog would gush over the beauty of the world. See how that roof curved much like a pagoda’s roof while that other one was slanted straight down? Why were the two so different when they were built to keep the weather out, they wondered. What about the river next to the cherry blossom trees, petals floating down the current and playfully dancing in the water as they did in the air? Was it not beautiful? There was magic everywhere for his Master Attendant, despite never having much magic in their blood, other than their summoning ability. It was so surreal that Brownie would often forget the passage of time when with them, seeing that childlike wonder on their face with a certain fondness that would only grow over time.

_Hand in my hand and we promised to never let go. We're walking the tightrope._

Despite wearing gloves, he could feel Master Attendant’s warmth as they would drag them to and fro places, always leading their butler around the city with a glow that was as bright as the sun. They would often treat their food souls to simple little things, pastries and snacks that were recently developed in Tierra for one and games for another. It was...nice...to be cared for like this, even if it did make him uncomfortable initially. And it was always nice to be with Master Attendant, letting himself go a little alongside B-52 and Boston Lobster as they would show them the wonders of their world. And so when they asked Brownie one day, in all seriousness, to never let go of each other’s hands with a pinky promise, he decided to be childish for just one day in his long life and curled his pinky around theirs. Of course, they decided to take that literally for a few days to see the reaction on his Master Attendant’s face with that. Their laughter after realizing he was joking around was the most beautiful thing he had ever heard.

_High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below. We're walking the tightrope._

His fondness for them grew with each passing day the more food souls they summoned and the more they spent time with the newer ones to make them feel welcomed. The moments with their cooking attendant were precious to him and he enjoyed being with them and winding down to their wonder as they pointed out the beautiful, the mundane, the little miracles that make up life, as they would say. From watching baby birds hatching and flying to picking lovely bouquets of flowers while they gathered ingredients for their restaurant, there was no stopping the endless amount of life they exuded as they laughed and smiled through thick and thin. And with each passing day, Brownie fell more and more in love with them.

_Never sure, never know how far we could fall._

It went slow at first. He was dedicated to serving his cooking attendant, yes, but it ended up being so much more than that as time went on and Master Attendant matured ever so slightly. They weren’t young to begin with, but they weren’t old either and it was amazing to see their transformation from the childish master that caught a cold while playing in the shallows of the river to a fine young person that still maintained that hint of wonder in their eyes, but matured enough to see both the good and the evil in the world. And yet, despite the evil, they continued to be so loving and kind that Brownie would start to sigh as he thought about them. It wasn’t until his friend, B-52, pointed out his lovestruck emotions that he realized he had fallen for his Master Attendant and fallen for them hard.

_But it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view._

And yet, he couldn’t stop thinking about them, about their smile and wonder for everything. He couldn’t stop his heart from pounding and his face flushing ever so slightly when Master Attendant came into his room excitedly, talking about this and that and dragging him off to who knows where. And he had to admit, the cherry blossoms looked lovely on their clothes when they were dancing in the water together, for once not caring that he was getting wet alongside them. They were both sick the next day, but Master Attendant insisted that they’d sleep next to each other for a while until they were better in order to share body heat so it was worth it, misinformation be damned.

_Walking the tightrope...With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

Then one day, Master Attendant got the idea to have a traveling restaurant. The idea seemed ludicrous to everyone, why bother traveling all over the world selling food when that was a poor human’s work? Brownie himself was especially skeptical as they babbled their ideas to travel around Tierra, selling various dishes gathered in the local areas to provide for ingredients. He didn’t want Master Attendant to face ruin, surely this plan would ruin them, right? And what of the fallen angels? The danger was ever present and it was never a good idea to just rely on food souls to fight them off and escape unscathed. Yet, they persisted, and soon the restaurant was given in the care of Coffee. Yet, they didn’t even take five steps out the door before Brownie followed, pledging his loyalty and hidden love to them, to stay by their side always. They were skeptical until he held out his pinky for a pinky promise. They swore to each other that they wouldn’t ever be apart, not for this journey.

_With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you._

Brownie was still skeptical that it wouldn’t end well for Master Attendant, but he had promised and the butler was intent on keeping that promise, obstacles and fallen angels be damned. Besides, it would allow them to show the wonders of the world to him and he quite liked that idea. Thank god that the restaurant would always be there should they need a home.

_Mountains and valleys, and all that will come in between. Desert and ocean._

They and a few other food souls traveled all over Tierra, leaving the country of Gloriville to visit the ever frozen regions around Nevras and the always radiating Light Kingdom. They even tried to get a boat to Sakurajima, intent on selling Gloriville and Light Kingdom recipes they developed in order to earn a keeping there for a time. Of course, there were no boats heading to the neutral land, not even a fishing boat, but that seemed to suit Brownie just fine. He wasn’t too curious about the mysterious place, until his cooking attendant began to weave tales from all the whispers they’ve heard from their travels. Then he couldn’t help but imagine a beautiful island full of cherry blossoms, the surrounding sea filled with the pink petals as he danced with Master Attendant in the sunset.

_You pulled me in and together we're lost in a dream. Always in motion._

Sometimes he wondered why he made that pinky promise whenever his cooking attendant was being exasperatingly stupid, like taking a gamble with lodgings with the inn owner. They had to sleep in the rain that night, but they still kept that same smile throughout the entire ordeal, telling the shivering food souls to listen to the song of storms that no one was really appreciating. Even when fallen angels were interrupting them, they still smiled and cheered for their food souls as they fought, often putting themselves in a tight spot before being rescued and subsequently yelled at. And yet, they continued to see the world as beautiful even as their clothes became tattered and they would get a unhappy expression when reminded of the reality of their situation. Whenever that happened, Brownie would be right there and would offer them a dance, whether it be in the light of day or by moonlight. It was during these dances that Master Attendant admitted their insecurities and faults, never once caring about their wellbeing and their own happiness, always thinking of others first. Brownie’s heart would break when hearing that, wanting nothing more than to comfort them. So they would give them a light kiss on the head while holding them close to comfort them. But after that, they would drag him to some other place, just the two of them, and point out wondrous things that would instantly cheer them up. Why they thought themselves ugly in a beautiful world, he hadn’t a clue, but he swore to make them feel beautiful and loved despite it all.

_So I risk it all just to be with you._

The trials and tribulations that came with a traveling restaurant was slowly starting to affect the cooking attendant more than they would care to admit. They weren’t always as happy, despite the smile on their lips and the laughter that was still as bright as ever. However, there were some days when they asked their food souls whether they wanted to go back to the restaurant. Not them of course, they still wanted to travel, but weren’t the others missing home and wanting to go back? Brownie would always be the first to say that as their butler, they could do all manner of things and the prime objective would be to take care of their attendant. Even if they were suffering, he wanted to be by their side and protect them, from wind and rain and fallen angels and dastardly humans at that.

_And I risk it all for this life we choose._

In the end, this was the life he chose and he was still by their side, through the hardship and poor choices they made as they traveled around Tierra, selling their dishes to passersby and earning their keep from it. He continued to be by their side, wishing they would eventually give up and go home to where Coffee and the others were waiting. But they didn’t, and he continued to stay by their side as they would tend to the wounded food souls that were attacked by the fallen angels, him included. He sometimes wondered why they hated themselves so, but thinking about it made his heart hurt too much, so he simply remained quiet as he dreamed of a dance in the rain, in the snow, in the cherry blossoms whirling around them. 

_Hand in my hand and you promised to never let go. We're walking the tightrope._

Their grip was turning frail as the months- or was it years?- went by and they continued to travel. He knew they were reaching their limit, they were becoming unhappier by the day. Everyone could see that and he knew it pained everyone that it was so. When asking them why they didn’t just go back, they would smile and shake their heads while pointing to something and pretending to be distracted by it. When prompted again, they would take Brownie’s hand and go to their little caravan, cooking him the minestrone soup that he loved so much. He just remained sullen as he ate the soup, wondering why they wanted to continue this life if they were starting to be worn down by it.

_High in the sky, we can see the whole world down below. We're walking the tightrope._

Spring. Summer. Autumn. Winter. Seasons came and went and Master Attendant grew older, starting to get white hairs too early for their time as time continued to tick to its own beat. While this was going on, he would find that Hotdog was spending more time with them, teaching them how to paint and use berries to mix colors, creating a beautiful scene that would rival the real thing. He knew they were having fun, that Hotdog’s praise was just the thing they needed to hear in order to truly smile again, but they couldn’t help but be jealous that the food soul was able to make them smile like they used to, when it was just the restaurant without the dreams of grandeur.

_Never sure, will you catch me if I should fall?_

As time went by and he saw them spend more and more time with Hotdog, Brownie couldn’t help but feel jealousy and see his own inadequacies that plagued him. As their butler, he could do all manner of things, but he couldn’t make them smile and laugh? What kind of a butler was he if he wasn’t there to grant their wishes? To make them smile beautifully and have their hearts flutter as they’d teach him the beauty in life? Everything was supposed to be perfected to a degree, yet he couldn’t perfect the art of fulfilling his cooking attendant’s wishes. It was starting to depress him as well, something B-52 caught as he took his hand and squeezed it whenever he saw his friend like that. As he listened to Peking Duck talk about how sins couldn’t be forgiven the more they accumulated and that everyone eventually falls one day, he wondered if Master Attendant would end up catching him if he ever fell.

_Well, it's all an adventure that comes with a breathtaking view..._

None of the food souls had time to prepare when their cooking attendant came to them one day, shaking like a leaf in a strong storm. Apparently fallen angel sightings were increasing and there was a rather dangerous one going around and killing off attendants of all sorts. Their next mission, apparently, was to confront it in the place it would strike next and take matters into their own hands. This worried everyone, as Master Attendant was in no state to go after the monster. How were they going to protect others if they couldn’t protect themselves? Still, they made up their mind and the caravan began traveling again, this time in search of the monster that was ending many contracts here and there. Brownie fought harder after that, training his body so that Master Attendant wouldn’t suffer and die.

_Walking the tightrope...With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

While they still traveled around selling their dishes, Master Attendant’s goal became finding the fallen angel fiend that was killing off other cooking attendants. Each fallen angel they encountered, they did not falter and would ask for their food souls to clean them up. Brownie took the job every time, being one of the stronger ones in their “merry” little band that was growing weary of their antics. While some had considered returning home to their restaurant, they all stayed in the end to take care of their cooking attendant. Brownie would be one of the first to affirm his decision when they asked whether if they wanted to go back. Even when questioning whether they wanted to continue fighting fallen angels and getting into trouble, he would be unwaveringly loyal and stay by their side.

_With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh. With you._

More than anything he wanted to tell his attendant that he would always be with them, no matter what hell may come there way. The words died in his throat whenever he watched them with someone else and his courage always failed when they were alone, seeing the suffering in their eyes. Instead, he chose to comfort them as gently as possible, offering them a dance to brighten up their life a little. The quiet moments and peaceful times beside Master Attendant were things he surprisingly treasured and he made the most of their time together, fearing that one day, it would end too quickly.

_With you, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh, ooh._

They finally found it, watching it slaughter an entire merchant caravan as it leveled part of the forest and turn the food souls into energy that dissolved into the air. Master Attendant was admittedly very afraid, trembling like a leaf in a strong storm when they looked upon the dead that littered the ground. But they didn’t falter, confronting the fallen angel with determination as the creature watched them, hunger in its eyes. Brownie immediately took his place beside them, readying his giant gun while the others began to prepare to fight as well.

_With you, ooh-ooh-ooh._

 

He grasped their hand tightly into his and prepared for the battle to come.

 

_With you..._

**Author's Note:**

> First story done! I'm addicted to Food Fantasy now and hope to post more works in regards to it! So many ideas that I want to get out, hnnng. But anyway, here's Brownie with Master Attendant! I wanted to keep their gender ambiguous, though I personally see this one as a female, but it could be any attendant really! One that sees the wonders of the world, haha. I do apologize if I got Brownie's characterization wrong, I don't really interact with him in game and it ended up snowballing into...something that may seem OOC. OTL Sorry. Anyway, hope you enjoy!


End file.
